Just the Beginning
by RusherGirl93
Summary: Based on after BTR breaks up, Carlexa's wedding is featured. New OC, Alyson, Bridget Mendler is also in here as the OC's best friend/ roommate who both grew up with BTR. When Demi Lovato tries to interfere with Logan's one true love, can they fight to the finish and be together or will she tear them apart. Story is good bad summary. Feedback wanted please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After many stressful months of planning as well as trying to lose the weight to fit into my bridesmaids dress. The day has finally come. Well there are only a few days left. But today we are leaving from Mexico. James, Kendall and Logan are all going to meet us there. Lex and Los are already in Mexico planning. Bridget and I are leaving today to help her with final arrangements. James is flying with me and Bridget. Kendall is on tour so he is flying in with Dustin, and then there is Logan. Probably flying in from Texas. A whole new country. This was so exciting. We made sure we had our passports and everything else before we left. We drove Bridget's car to the airport and then boarded our flights. I looked at the messages on my phone before the plane took off. It was a group chat that I was invited to. Logan, James and Kendall were all in. I decided it would be entertaining.

_ Three more days. Whose ready?- James_

_ I think Aly is gonna have the most fun. She gets to be at the bachelor and bachelorette parties- Kendall_

_ How come?-James_

_ Because she's known us forever, so Carlos wants her there, and because she is a bridesmaid and has to be there for Lex!- Logan_

_ You know it!- Aly_

_ Don't show up hungover, or they both may kill you- James_

_ BRIDEZILLA!-Logan_

_ Oh man, that started a few days ago! Lol- Aly_

_ Its crazy...James_

I continued talking to the guys for the duration of the flight. Then I got off the phone and started talking to Bridget.

"Maybe Mexico will be the love spot for you and Kendall to finally get together. Weddings always make people gushy.

"Who knows. I expect him to show me signs first. After Shane, Im not ready to show someone else how I feel unless I know for a fact." she said

So here's the story. Bridget is like a sister to me. She has her own tv show and is also a singer. My mother had died in a car accident when I was about ten years old. When I was twelve, my father died from an illness. Bridget's mother and my mother were best friends. So I had known Bridget since the day I was born pretty much. Bridget's mother had taken me in like one of her own. Bridget was the oldest of two kids. When me and Bridget were in fourth grade, I had met a tall brunette boy. All he talked about was his hair and hockey. That's how we bonded. I was such a boy growing up. I never understood why. His name was James. He became a very close friend of mine throughout the years. He had taken me to prom, homecoming and any other dances for school. We were best of friends. Nothing more though. Sadly, he was a ladies man. Once high school had hit, he became the face, is what he liked to call himself. Then around fifth grade we met Kendall and Logan, they were best friends already. Logan was very smart and adorale and Kendall was tall and blonde and a leader. We liked that about him. We used to call our little group The Rush. We would all join talent shows together and just have fun together. It wasn't until about eighth grade that we met our little helmet wearing friend. He was being bullied one day at lunch. We met Carlos because he was being bullied by some kids. He had just moved to Boston, so he didn't know anyone yet. I had pointed it out to Kendall and James. James walked over and stopped the kids from bullying Carlos. That's how he became part of our group.

Tenth grade, was when the the boys moved away. They had gotten their big break in LA, to go as a group. They felt bad about calling themselves The Rush, since Bridget and I weren't there, so they decided on Big Time Rush. Bridget and I finished our time in high school together. Once the boys left, I had kept my position on the hockey team. I led our team to championships. I felt accomplished. The only female hockey player in the school's history. I made a record. After me, all girls were accepted on the team. I became captain when Kendall left. The boys had left for LA like nothing had ever happened. They kept in touch with us through texts, calls and even videochats. I missed them dearly. Then when Bridget had gotten her big acting gig on a movie, I had moved with her to LA. Then we met up with the boys, of course they had already had their success already since they were here two years before us.

Carlos ended up meeting a great girl named Alexa. We instantly became friends with her and were happy for Carlos. That is how this came to be...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Arriving

We arrived in Mexico. It was already 5 o clock at night when we had gotten in. Bridget and I were going to share a room until James asked me to room with him. So I roomed with him, hoping that with her having her own room, she would actually make a move on Kendall. This trip, I would make them be together. I would make it happen for them even if I couldn't help myself. James hadn't gotten in yet, so I got first picks of the bed. I chose the one closest to the window and unpacked my things and showered for the rehearsal dinner. When I got out of the shower I was in a towel, Logan and James were sitting on his bed, they both looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Well hello!" James said getting up to hug me and I felt my face turn red. Then Logan did the same thing.

"I better go in the bathroom" I said grabbing my clothes and headed there

"Or you could stay out here" James said and I rolled my eyes again

I finished dressing in the bathroom. I came out and sat on my bed and threw my socks on. Then I zipped up my boots while the boys were talking about the bachelor party.

"So your coming to both parties?" Logan asked

"I guess so. Carlos told me I had to come to his bachelor party"

"Why not Bridget?" Logan asked

"Have you seen that girl drink. At least Aly keeps up with us and keeps us from getting out of control. That wouldn't be a good idea" James said

"Good point"

"Besides, Aly has always been one of the guys anyway" James said

I went into the bathroom to throw mousse into my hair.

"I don't remember you ever looking this good and worrying about how you look" James said

"Things change" I winked at him

"She's just trying to tease because she's sharing a room with you" Logan said

"You catch on quick Logie bear" I said and he smiled

"You look great" he said to me

I joined them on the bed until it was time for us to leave. We walked down to the lobby and waited for Carlos to meet us there.

"I bet five bucks, that Aly chokes someone tonight" Carlos said

"I bet ten" Logan said

"I bet I can control myself tonight" I said to Logan

They all just laughed.

We got to the restaurant and I ended up sitting between James and Logan. Alexa went over who would be walking down the aisle together.

"Alright so the pairs are, Aly and Logan, Kendall and Bridget and James and Halston." she said

We finished dinner and went to the beach where the wedding was going to be. We went over everything including how to walk down the aisle and who would be reading from the bible and other wedding related things. I was just looking forward to holding Logan;s arm walking down an aisle. Hell, If I can;t have the real thing I may as well take advantage of this now.

After the rehearsal, Bridget had disappeared with Kendall. I high fived Logan who had given Kendall the idea of walking on the beach. James had left already as well he wanted to get to know Halston better.

"So do you want to go for a walk since your roommate is probably using your room right now" Logan asked and I laughed

"Sure" I said taking his arm and we walked together down the beach.

"Mexico. Just like them. Its so beautiful here. Im gonna hate leaving" he said

"Me too." I said

"Why don;t we stay longer. Just the two of us then"

"We can't. I have a job. And they need their honeymoon" I said

"Your right."

"Do you really think he is using the room?" I asked Logan

"Who knows. We could go occupy it if you want" he said winking at me and I laughed and hit his chest.

"Your out of your mind buddy" I said

"So tell me, what have you been up to. I can't believe you didn't end up going solo or anything yet"

"Well, I have just been taking it easy and traveling. The guys say we'll be getting together again. So once Kendall is done helping Heffron Drive get started, then were getting our thing back together. I been helping Carlos and James in the studio through video chat, but I've been back home in Texas spending time with my family."

"I've missed you so much" I said hugging him

"I've missed you too Aly" He said holding me

We held each other for what felt like hours.

"We better get back to the hotel" he said

We got into his car when we arrived at the hotel. Carlos, James, Kendall and Bridget were all sitting around a fire.

"What's up guys?" I asked

"Just reminiscing about old times" Carlos said

"Where's Alexa?" I asked

"She just went to call her mom" Bridget said

Me and Logan sat down and joined everyone else. Logan put his arm around me and I fell into it. I kept giving him a look. I wasn;t sure how I felt at this moment. If this was real or not. Next thing I know, we were sitting down talking to everyone and the boys started singing. Then we all started doing karaoke. It was so much fun. Around midnight we started to go to bed. Bridgette had disappeared with Kendall.

"Im headed to bed." Logan announced.

"Me too" I said following him upstairs.

He took my hand and walked me to my room. It was silent. But next door was Bridget's room. I heard her and Kendall talking.

"I wish we didn't have to break this up. It was so nice spending time with you tonight" I said to him

"Well we don't have to" he said

"Logan.. I can't" I sighed

"No. I meant you just coming to my room and cuddling with me. That's all. This way its more private and we dont have to worry about James coming in. Kendall will be with Bridget for hours.

"Good point. Are you sure it's okay?" I asked him

"Im more then positive" he said

"Let me change first"

I got changed into my batman pajamas. Logan laughed when he saw them.

"I can;t believe you still have those" he said

Logan had given me these back in high school. Well I stole them from him. It was a batman tshirt that glowed in the dark and pajama pants to match. I took them from him because I liked batman and because they were Logan's.

Logan took my hand and we went into his room.

That night I had cuddled close to him like I had always wanted and then ended up falling asleep. When I woke up the next morning it was around eleven. He was in the bathroom and Kendall was not there. His bed looked like it hadn't been slept in.

"Im sorry I fell asleep. You should have woke me up and kicked me out" I said

"No. It was fine. Besides I was too comfy with you beside me to kick you out or even wake you up" he said

"After last night, I may just take you up on your offer to stay in Mexico longer" I said and he laughed

"It's still on the table." he said and I smiled

"Let's go meet everyone for breakfast" he said

We stopped at my room so I could change. James had been getting dressed as well. He was eyeballing me the whole time at breakfast. Like he thought something had happened. Tomorrow was the wedding so Alexa and Carlos were already making arrangements and adding finishing touches to things. They had skipped breakfast with us. After breakfast I returned to my room. James was there too. He turned to me and gave me the most awful look I have ever been given from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Beach

"You stayed with him last night didn't you?" James asked

"Yes. Nothing happened. We just fell asleep" I said

"That's it?. You know he went on tour with Demi recently right. You know I want what's best for you and I dont want to see you get hurt. Please, please be careful for me." he said

"I will. It's not like im falling for his charm right away or anything, I just want to wait to see how things go. After eleven years, I owe it to myself to finally find out how he feels" I said

"Even if it means your hurt in the end?" he aksed

"Yes. That's the only way I will be able to move on" I told James who hugged me

"I'll always be here for you baby girl. Just please be careful" he said and squeezed me before disappearing into the shower. When James finished showering, I had showered and we headed for the beach for the day. Carlos and Alexa would join us later on. They were making last minute changes to the wedding. Tonight was the bachelorette party for Alexa and tomorrow was Carlos' bachelor party. I joined Bridget on the car ride to the beach. She noticed something was wrong but didn't dare ask in front of Kendall or James who were riding with us. WE got to the beach and I slipped off my shorts and tshirt and then laid down on the beach blanket and threw my sunglasses on.

"Alright spill" she said

"What?"

"Kendall stayed in my room last night because he said you were in the room with Logan. We heard you guys talking all night as well. Anything else happen?" she asked

"Nope. Nothing. A little flirting. But that's all"

"You seem disappointed is there anything wrong?" she asked

"James just told me he was on Demi's recent tour with her. That sort of bothers me a little bit considering the fact that they could possibly be having something going on. I don't want that." I said

"I know. Talk to him about it and let him know" she said

"Good idea. I'll casually bring it up"

"Just ask how it was and you saw it on twitter" she said

"Thanks Bridg" I said "How are things going with you and Kendall?"

"Well, I heard it was your idea, for Logan to give Kendall the idea to take me on a walk down the beach where candles magically appeared down a long path that ended at a nice little midnight snack picnic" she said and I shrugged

"Your welcome" I said and she hugged me

"Thanks for the help."

"Well I know he's to dumb to make the move himself, so I may have blurted out to Logan that we are helping get you two togheter before we leave here, and he's helping me with it and he sort of mentioned to Kendall that I mentioned to him that you like a few things." I said she smiled and nodded her head at the incoming Logan who sat beside me.

"Hey Aly, can we talk?" he asked

"Sure."

"I'll leave you two alone" Bridget said

"No it's okay. You can stay" he said to her

"But I was gonna check up on Kendall anyway" she said

"If you insist" he said and she winked at me and I shook my head at her

Logan waited until she was out of earshot to start talking.

"James mentioned to me that he was concerned that you stayed with me last night. If your uncomfortable with it let me know and I will end it here. That will be the last of it. But I don't mind at all. It was nice and I enjoy spending time with you. I miss it. He also told me that he had concerns that I was on tour with Demi and he didn't want me to hurt you. I know you probably saw my twitter being updated over the course of the months with pictures of her tour. Yes, I did tour with her. I wasn't her opening act or anything but more like her mentor. She asked me to come along with her to keep her company. She gets lonely, I mean at least we had three other guys to keep us company. I want you to know, because I think you need to know. That nothing ever happened between me and her on the bus or anywhere for that matter. I have never had feelings for her. She will only ever be a friend to me. That's something I thought you should know." he said

"I appreciate the honesty. It doesn't matter to me if your friends with her or anything more. As long as your honest with me. " I told him

"I know. I just needed you to know the truth. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea between me and her and it ruins things between us or even complicates it."

"It's okay Logan" I said hugging him

"James, had the impression something was going on with me and her and it worried him."

"Of course, big brother James is back and we have only been here a day" I said

James came walking up to us and threw me the football.

"Your going down Maslow" I said.

I jumped onto his back and he walked over to where Carlos and Kendall were. Logan followed beside us laughing. Bidget and Alexa were sitting back watching us.

"Do not injure my bridesmaid or someone will be injured!" Alexa shouted

"Please, I do not get hurt" I said just then some kid came smacking into my ribs and sent me flying on my butt.

"Aly are you okay?" Logan asked running over to me while Carlos chased after the guy who sent me on my butt.

Kendall and James hovered over me and I started laughing.

"Are you hurt?" Kendall asked

"No." I said

I got back up and started to play football like nothing had happened. When we were finished playing football I decided to go join the other girls.

"He watches you like a hawk" Alexa said

"I know he's so overprotective"

"Well do you really want him to be with you if he's like that?" Alexa asked

"Who are you talking about?" I asked

"Oh, I was talking about Logan." she said

"I was talking about James. He's a bit overprotective. Like a big brother"

"I noticed they all are when it comes to you"

"In time they will do the same to you" I told her

"We're all getting together for dinner tonight before the big bachelorette party. I still can't believe they are making you go to the bachelor party as well."

"Im not. Im going to pretend im sick. I really don't want to join them in there guyish things" I said

"Just stay with us. Were going to watch some movies in my room" Bridget said

"Sounds like a plan then. Your last night as a single lady!" I said

"Let's just hope we all get out of bed in the morning" Bridget said looking to me.

We went back to our hotel rooms and got ready for the bachelorette party. I started writing a little bit before I left. I added a whole new chapter as well as wrote the first chapter to another story. I made my way down to the car with the other girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Bachelorette and Bachelor Parties

The night was going so well. But I couldn't help myself. No matter what I did I thought of him, his scent, his voice and everything about him. I missed him already. So I ended up spending half of my night sober and then texting him. Then I got drunk and Bridget left my phone in her bag so that I didn't blurt out the, im madly in love with you speech while drunk. I started dancing the night away with my friends and making sure Alexa had the perfect night. We went back to our hotel rooms. Of course, I was the only one that was drunk but still alert, so I had to escort the others to their rooms. On our way to the hotel, I called Kendall, James and Carlos. They had helped me get the girls to their rooms and then I turned in to my room. I looked at the clock it was 2am. I then realized I left my phone in Bridget's bag. I knocked on her door. She opened the door and I watched her fall back onto her bed.

"Good night sleeping beauty" I said to her and then she made a muffled noise and slammed her head into the pillow.

I looked at my phone. Six unread messages, all from Logan. I went back to my room and started texting him. James returned.

"Is your partner finally sober?" I asked him

"Yea. Right. Tell you the truth, im not looking forward to walking down the aisle with Halston tomorrow. She's not the same girl she used to be. I don't like her anymore. We broke up. IM over her now" he said

"James, all you have to do is dance with her and it will be okay"

"I hate to ask you this, but will you trade your perfect night with Logan and be my date instead?" he asked

"James..." I sighed knowing this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"What if he falls for her and not me?" I asked

"Alright. I'll do it for you."

"Im sorry Jay. It's just I don't want to ruin this. I can finally have him and Im not leaving mexico until I know he's mine" I said

"Alright. I'll deal with it. Kendall may switch with me and let me have Bridget. Who knows"

"Just don't do anything stupid to upset her" I told him

I went to sleep that night feeling bad about not doing this favor for James. But I know if I did it that I would be in trouble. Logan would fall for Halston. The whole night I was having bad dreams. I woke up the next morning and went for a run. James had already been out. I came back just in time for breakfast. After breakfast the guys would be taking Carlos hiking and then they would start the bachelor party. Carlos and Alexa even joined us for breakfast today.

"I feel like we're already married and these are all of our kids" Alexa joked

"Thanks mom" I said causing snickers in the group.

"Except you. That big head would never fit out of me" she said

"That's why they invented c-sections. Smartass" I said teasing back

"Alright enough" James said laughing

"Someone is cranky this morning" Carlos said

"That's because she hasn't gotten laid since we've been here" James joked and I punched his arm

"She's hungover that's all" Bridget said

"No she had a bad night. Bad dreams and crap" James said

I continued eating my breakfast and then left to my room quietly.

"Are you sure your up to going out with us tonight?" Carlos asked

"No. I don't think I will. Just have a boys night. It will be your last one for awhile. You don't need me to slap you around anymore" I said shrugging and left to my room

"We're going to have a girls night anyway. Just us three." Alexa told him

I went up to my room and laid on my bed. There was a knock on the door it was Logan

"Get dressed and well go find some chocolate" he said and I smiled

"Aren't you going hiking?" I asked

"Yea when the other are ready. I was going to pick up some coffee for us" he said "Want to come for a ride?"  
"You know it" I said to him

We rode over to starbucks.

"So tomorrow is the big day." Logan said

"Yep." I replied

"Are you nervous at all?" he asked

"Nope. Are you?" I asked him

"Nope. We really shouldnt be. I mean unless that was us up there" he said

I smiled at the thought.

"Do you think that could happen one day. Me being married. " I asked him as we ordered our coffee

"Of course Aly. Why not?" He asked

"I don't I mean. Sometimes I often wonder you know. Alot of people marry their high school sweethearts, college sweethearts, who have I really had that was worth marrying. It makes me wonder when Iwill meet him or if I already know him"

"It will happen in time Aly. Don't rush it" he said kissing my head

We headed back to the hotel. Logan left with the other guys and I headed over to Bridget's room with snacks I picked up on the way home from the coffee shop with Logan. I walked inside the room and the girls were going through movies they picked out from Redbox.

"Ahh healthy snacks?" Alexa asked me

"Yes"

"Feeling better?" Bridget asked

"Sort of."

"Coffee with Logan didn't helo?" she asked

"It did but I could have used a little extra sugar" I joked and they laughed catching on

"So lex. Are you excited?" I asked her

"Yes!" she said

WE all decided that we would stay in Bridget's room tonight. Since it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. We spent the next six hours watching movies and eating junk food.

"Do you think their okay?" I asked it's getting dark out

"Yea. They are just being guys. They were going to head to the club soon" Alexa said

"is he really updating you on everything he does?" I asked her

"Yes" I laughed and called Carlos

"Stop updating your soon to be wife on everything!. Your not married yet. This is your night. She didn't update you on everything we did last night including almost getting into an accident and her falling multiple times. So stop telling her" I said and heard the other guys laughing in the background.

By the time the boys got in it was around 2am. I met up with James to make sure he was okay. Logan was the only one who wasn't drinking. Carlos was passed out so we carried him to his room.

"Don't tell his wife!" Logan said and I laughed and nodded

Kendall had managed to get himself into his room and then he threw up.

"You can stay in my room with James tonight. Since IM staying with Alexa. I'll be over in the morning to pick up my stuff" I said

"Thanks. I don't want to take a chance of getting thrown up on" he said and I laughed

"That's why I offered" I said

I went back to the girls who were sleeping. I laid down and fell asleep. When I woke up it was 9am. We were already running late. Alexa was in the shower and changed into her bridal jogging suit she had designed for us. I showered and did my hair in my own room. Logan had already been awake and ready. He was helping James get Carlos out of bed. I changed into my outfit and we headed for the church. I kept checking in on the boys to make sure they were getting things ready.

"Alexa stop worrying about the boys. They are all okay. Logan and James are very much sober. They will help Carlos get here. Kendall im not so sure about. He has alcohol poisoning. So Logan took him to the hospital. They are on there way home from there now. Everything will be fine. I have the boys under control is tehre anything you need me to do here?" I asked her

"No. Just make sure everything is okay" she said

I rolled my eyes and called the boys one more time. They were on there way to the church with a hungover Carlos and a poisoned Kendall. I laughed at the thought. This is a wedding to remember!.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Wedding

The boys finally made it to the church. I did one final check on them. Carlos was more alert and not so hungover. James and Logan were perfect. And Kendall was even better now.

"Good Job Boys!" I said as we headed to the hall. Carlos took his place up at the front of the alter. I headed into the room with Alexa, Halston and Bridget.

"She's getting nervous now!" Halston started freaking out as well

Bridget took her outside and I talked to Alexa. It didn't take long before she started to get nervous after I talked to her. I calmed her down and gave her some tea to drink. Then we took our places. I made sure the flower girl and ring bearer were all in there places. Our last bridesmaid had finally made it to mexico. Vanessa Hudgens. It took her longer then expected to get here. She rushed to get dressed and we made our way down the aisles. I paired up with Logan and just as expected Bridget and Kendall were also making there way down the aisle in front of us. James and Halston seemed to be getting along behind us. We all walked down the aisle. I felt like I was going to fall. Logan held onto me tightly. I almost forgot to walk over to where Alexa would be. I gave Carlos a thumbs up and he had a worried look on his face.

The music for the bride to come out started to play. Alexa didn't come out right away. Then a little longer, still no sign.

"Oh no" I said "Everyone just stay here. She's just nervous. I'll go get her and we will start this thing" I said

I ran back to grab Alexa,

"What's wrong?" I asked

"my doctor just called"

"is everything okay?" I asked

"Yes. I mean. I think so. Im pregnant!" she said and I smiled

"Congratulations!. Now get out there and go get your husband Mrs. PenaVega" I said to her and she smiled and we walked down the aisle together.

The wedding was beautiful. I couldn't help but watch Logan and noticed he was watching me. After the church we made our way into the Bridal party's limo to head to the ceremony. We took our seats at the ceremony. Logan had pulled my chair out for me. James would be making a speech about Carlos along with his brother and Vanessa.

After the speeches, we continued our dinner and dancing. I started to overdue myself with the champagne. I decided I wanted something stronger. Alexa had the bartender cut me off knowing I would try to get something stronger.

"Have wine instead. Its better for you" she said

I sat at the bar drinking straight out of the bottle.

"Your gonna start needing AA meetings" James said walking up to me with Logan

"Come on let's dance" he said grabbing my hand and taking me to the dance floor.

Just then Celine Dion's song "Because you love me" came on and we started slow dancing. I tried holding back my tears. This song always made me cry. Logan held me tightly as we slow danced. Then Savage Garden's I knew I loved you before I met you came on and Logan started singing to me. I smiled at him as he held me and sang.

After the ceremony, Alexa and Carlos went to collect their things from the hotel room and go to another hotel in another part of mexico where they were having their honeymoon at.

"She's pregnant" I told the guys and they seemed happy for them

"Really?." Bridget asked

"That's why she didn't show up at first. She was on the phone with the doctor and she was a little overwhelmed." I told them

"Should we head back home?" they asked

We went back to our hotel. Everyone got out of the limo. Logan walked me to my room and that was the end of the night. I finally got to sleep. My phone started ringing.

"Are you asleep yet?" It was Logan

"Not if I answered my phone" I replied

"Meet me outside"he said

I went out into the hallway and without a word Logan came over to me and kissed me.

"I forgot to do that" he said and I smiled. He walked away to his room again and then I went back into mine confused about what happened.

I woke up the next morning confused. Logan kisses me out of the blue. Kendall and Bridget spent the night together. James is alone. And Carlos and Alexa are now pregnant. I wanted it all to be a dream right now. I got out of bed and then made my way out for breakfast with Bridget. We were sitting down eating our muffins and drinking our coffee when a headline popped up onto the screen.

"As in entertainment news, Demi Lovato is expecting her first child with boyfriend Logan Henderson of Big Time Rush. No word on Logan's reaction yet. The popstar says she is excited to experience this with someone so near and dear to her. Words cannot express how happy she is." I looked at Bridget in shock. I fell into tears. Before I knew it Kendall and James were at the coffee shop. James wrapped his arms around me and carried me out to the car. We drove to the docks and just spent a few hours there so I could clear my head. Bridget and Kendall stayed in Kendall's car watching me and James.

"I feel so bad for her. She was really starting to let her guard down. He kissed her last night and then she wakes up to this this morning" Bridget said

"i don't think it's true. Either she is lying about being pregnant or Logan is not the father" Kendall said

"Logan told her nothing happened between them right?" Bridget asked

"WE need to talk to Logan" Kendall said

The two sped off out of sight. James stayed by my side watching the docks.

"Remember we used to do this all the time back in high school after hockey practice?" he aksed and I nodded and smiled

"Hey baby girl. Don't be sad. It's going to be alright" James said trying to comfort me. "Im taking you back to LA with me tomorrow" he said

I nodded and James made the reservations for us to head to LA tomorrow. HE filled Kendall and Bridget in and told Bridget he would be staying with me in our house until he felt he could leave me alone. He wanted to let Kendall and Bridget finally have their chance of being together. I ignored any calls and texts from Logan. I packed up all my stuff and left with James. I remained silent the whole time on the plane. Alexa called me when she heard about it. But I didn't feel like talking about it anymore. It got to the point where I started lying about being okay.

"James, Im sorry your spending so much time here, you can go home to your place and be free" I told him

"I don't really want to. I miss you. I miss us spending time together" he said and hugged me and I cuddled up to his side

"I miss you too Jamie" I said "Im sorry I didn't listen to you that first night in Mexico. Or back in high school when you warned me about him"

Logan had tried to contact me over the last few days but I refused to answer him. Alexa tried to come home but I refused to let her ruin her honeymoon because of me so I played it off that I w as okay. Most of my time was spent with Kendall, Bridget and James. James stayed with me until Bridget and Kendall came home. Of course, by the time they came home, they were not together. Plan ruined. He even tried calling James' phone to get through to me but James wouldn't let that happen.

Logan had even tried to stop by the apartment, but everyone would lie and say I was away on business for a promotion.

Then it hit me. Maybe he was trying to tell me something that day at the beach. When he told me he never had feelings for Demi and never would. But that would not stop him from having a one night stand with her.


End file.
